


制造四胞胎

by yangjiji



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha!Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom!Chris, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Chris, Pinto, Possibly Mpreg, Rimming, mating cycles/ in heat, top!Zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangjiji/pseuds/yangjiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一篇蠢蠢的ABO怀孕肉文</p>
            </blockquote>





	制造四胞胎

Chris本来打算要睡了，可是那个精力旺盛的家伙不打算放过他。  
“Chris……baby，这么早就睡觉多无趣。”Zach从背后紧紧的抱着Chris，下身不安分的蹭着Chris圆润饱满的臀部，他把脸埋在Chris的劲窝里，“你真好闻……”  
Chris翻过身，用力踢开Zach缠在自己身上的腿：“走开Zachary！明天还要拍戏！”  
“那有什么关系？”Zach不死心，直接翻身把Chris压在身下，双手不安分的伸进Chris的睡衣里揉捏着恋人腰部光滑的肌肤，他知道自己的小爱人腰部很敏感。  
Chris被Zach捏住了软肋，浑身都软了，更没力气反抗，只有嘴里还不服输的叫着：“你当然没关系！屁股疼的又不是你！不如你让我干一次试……啊……”  
Zach隔着睡衣狠狠的吸了一口Chris胸前敏感的小红豆：“真不乖，太久没教育你谁是老公了是么，嗯？”  
低头吻住Chris那张不乖的嘴，不像平时那样温柔的舔邸试探，Zach纠缠着Chris那条狡猾的小舌头，轻轻拂过表面复又离开，得不到安抚的Chris追逐着Zach灵巧的舌头，终于不满的轻哼出声，Zach停下你追我逃的游戏，狠狠的从Chris的舌尖舔到舌根，好好的安抚了一会，Zach终于舍得开那张甜蜜的小嘴：“现在想要了？”  
Chris用力地翻了个白眼：“要做就快点Quinto，不做就从我身上滚下去！”  
大手离开Chris的腰，隔着睡裤捏住Chris半勃的分身：“这里可不是这么说的baby，把衣服脱掉。”  
Zach直起身脱掉身上的T恤，和Chris的睡衣一起扔到了房间那头。  
Chris光溜溜的躺在床上，分身暴露在微凉的空气中，在Zach的注视下头抬的更高了。Chris爱死了Zach专注的看着自己的眼神，每次他都觉得自己会融化在Zach眼中的巧克力里，在床上Zach的这种眼神总是令他更兴奋，也更害羞。  
Chris伸手拂过Zach的胸膛，手指伸进那些浓密的毛发里纠缠着，轻轻揉过Zach的乳头，来到肩上微微用力，他希望Zach别再这么看着他，他想要一个吻。  
Zach顺从的俯下身覆盖住光裸的爱人，满足他的小小心思，Chris双手环住Zach的脖子，Zach的吻顺着Chris的脖子来到胸前，轻轻的吮吸鲜红成熟的果实，Chris挺起胸，想要更多，抬手捏住被冷落的另一颗果实，Zach用指甲刮过敏感的顶端，然后用两根手指捏果实揉搓拉扯，一边被舌头温柔的安抚，一边被Zach的手指用力揉捏，轻微的疼痛与快感交杂，Chris觉得Zach在这么弄下去的话还没等Zach开始干自己就要射了。  
好在Zach也等不及了，这几天繁重的拍摄任务让他们实在没什么时间好好亲热。  
Zach搬起Chris的双腿向前折去，他把膝盖垫在Chris的腰后，好让恋人不那么辛苦，掰开丰腴的臀瓣，受情欲的影响，敏感的后穴早已吐露着蜜汁，散发着能令任何一个alpha化身野兽的迷人芬芳。  
Zach深深的吸了一口那令他沉醉的气息，没有像平时那样给Chris口交，而是直接吻上了后面那朵绽放的花蕾。  
“Zach！”Chris吓了一跳，Zach从来没有舔过他那里，不同以往的快感顺着脊椎窜上他的大脑，把Chris的大脑搅成了一锅浆糊。  
Zach吮吸着Chris的后穴，舌头舔过每一个褶皱，模仿着性交的动作在穴口进进出出，代替手指为Chris做着扩张，好像永远吃不够似的嘬食着花蕾里分泌出的液体。  
Chris被Zach的舌头操的浑身酸软，手指用力的掐进Zach手臂里：“啊……Zach不要……不要那样做……”  
Zach离开Chris湿的一塌糊涂的后穴，带着Chris的味道，吻上他红润的唇：“Honey……你永远不知道我有多爱你……我有多为你着迷……”  
Zach硬挺的分身蹭着Chris湿乎乎的穴口，把源源不断的蜜液涂在肉刃上。  
Chris糊成一团的脑子清醒了一些：“Zach你没带套……”  
Zach用力把爱人压在身下，分身挤进紧致的后穴：“有什么关系，你在发情期？”  
“嗯……啊……不……不是，可是……”不同以往隔着安全套朦朦胧胧的感觉，肌肤与肌肤的直接碰触加重了快感，Chris甚至能感觉到Zach伞状的头部是如何推开柔软的肠壁慢慢开拓着自己，Chris抱怨的越来越小声，他不停的收缩放松着后穴，贪婪的想要更多。  
Chris的后穴像一张灵巧的小嘴一样吮吸着Zach的分身，让他忍不住闷哼出声，直到头部碰到了那个柔软的小突起，下身也与Chris完全贴合，Zach开始慢慢挺动着腰肢，情欲高涨的Chris得不到满足，自己抬起臀部凑向Zach：“快……Zach，快点……”  
看到Chris已经适应了自己，Zach不再温柔，开始快速的操干着Chris甜蜜的小穴，阴茎的头部每次擦过那个小突起，Zach就停下来在那里温柔的研磨着，反复数次后，那个神秘的禁地终于张开了小嘴，欢迎Zach的进入。  
Chris感觉Zach的阴茎变得更长更粗，每一次进入都狠狠的撞进Chris的生殖腔，过多的快感让Chris的分身更加挺立，源源不断的流出透明的前液。  
“Zach……轻点……太快了……太多……”  
Zach抽动的更快，每次龟头进入Chris的生殖腔，Chris的身体都会本能的收缩闭合，拒绝外来物的进入，小小的入口吸住Zach的肉刃，是拒绝，又像挽留，抽出时的紧致感是平时戴套所体会不到的，Zach深深的沉沦在这种快感里，他想他以后都会拒绝戴套了。  
生殖腔的入口逐渐适应了Zach的进出，开始越来越放松，直到Zach的头部可以完全进入，结开始慢慢形成，每次抽出越来越困难，Chris甚至感觉到了一丝疼痛。  
“Chris……sweetheart……”Zach狠狠地撞进Chris大开的生殖腔，停留在温热的子宫里成结。  
Chris感觉到一股股高热的液体洒在自己体内，炙热的温度带来的快感令他不断地扭动着下身，身前挺立的阴茎不知何时射了，大量的白浊散落在Chris的小腹甚至胸膛上，子宫里灌满了Zach的精液，被胀大的阴茎塞住无法流出。坠胀的感觉给 Chris带来了极大的满足感。  
Zach倒在Chris身上，抱着浑身瘫软的爱人翻了个身，让Chris趴在自己胸口，分身依旧插在Chris的后穴里，Zach扯过一旁的棉被盖住光裸的爱人，两人就这么紧紧的拥抱着，等着结的消退。  
Chris昏昏沉沉的闭着眼，累的不想说话，Zach的手温柔的在他后背上轻轻拍打着，这个混蛋肯定不会帮他清理后面，不过不是发情期应该不会怀孕吧？  
懒洋洋的想着，Chris舒服的窝在Zach怀里，甜甜的进入了梦乡，Zach也闭着眼，拍打Chris动作越来越慢直到完全停止，这大概是除了标记Chris那次后，经历过的最棒的性爱了。

End


End file.
